Worthwhile Headache
by Baney Cakes
Summary: 5 has a rather blatant crush on 7 and wants to give her a gift. What could possibly go wrong?


This is the first 9 fiction I'll be uploading, but it isn't the first I ever wrote. I wrote this extremely quickly for a friend while she was feeling down a while back. It's just 5x7 fluff, plain and simple! I hope everyone enjoys it!

-----------------------------Worthwhile Headache------------------------------

7 was a fierce warrior. Well versed in the art of war fighting. She could behead a Cat Beast in one fell swoop or take her time and chip away at it little by little. She held her spear tightly like a hardened soldier, but delicately at the same time.

She was lithe and agile, form small and streamlined for better mobility. Her fabric had been bleached by the days upon days scouting in the Emptiness, giving her an almost ethereal look. Her face could be angry, soft, amused, or blank and she would still look amazing.

5 would dare say it made her look like an angel. Granted, an angel that could easily lop your head off, but still an angel. And 5 had realized he was hopelessly in love with her.

As he watched her train in the open space of the cathedral's ground floor, 5 wondered how he managed to have such bad luck. There was no way could like him. He was weak and plain and clumsy. Nothing like 7... it made him wish that he hadn't fallen for her so hard. But he did, and that was why he was there, holding a small shield that he had made from whatever he could find laying around the workshop that would be sufficient and match 7's beauty.

5 shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't let how highly he thought of 7 get his distracted.

Soon, 7 stopped attacking her training dummy and sat on a small brick she used as a seat. Walking ahead quietly, 5 came up behind the warrior. He had wanted to surprise her and this was the only time he had been able to muster up the courage, if he waited now... well, he doubted he would ever work up the courage again.

Reaching out a hand to tap her on the shoulder, 5 finally opened his mouth to talk. "7, I h-"

*CRACK*

"5! Oh creator, what were you doing?!"

----- Later -----

5 groaned in pain, a dull throb running through his head. What had happened?

Oh yeah... he has startled 7 and she whacked him in the head with her spear... ow.

A small pang of pain ran through him at some kind of weight being laid on his forehead, but soon it dissipated as a cool sensation ran through his skull. Sighing in relief he relaxed into the soft cushion his head was laying on.

"5? Are you alright?" Hm...? Was that... 7?

5 opened his optic slightly, only for it to snap open in shock. The only thing running through his mind was "UH" as he realized that the "cushion" he was laying on... was 7's lap.

"I... uh... I..." 5 said dumbly, staring up at the warrior in both fear and embarrassment. Judging by the ceiling and wall he could see, they were in his room. And 7 must have carried him to his room... Oh creator, she must think he was an idiot!

7 let out a chuckle at 5 reaction, which much have been something like a gaping fish. "Well, I guess you are." She gently lifted 5 off of her lap and laid his down on the small pillow he had made for himself.

7... was in... his room. And he was laying... on her lap... 5's processor didn't seem to be able to catch up to what was happening around him. He was vaguely aware of 7 chuckling at him, making him wish he could sink into his bed in embarrassment.

"What were you doing 5?" 7 asked suddenly. "I could have taken off your head! You're lucky I was able to twist my spear!" It sounded like 7 was trying to berate him, was was either too amused or couldn't bring herself to.

5 groaned a bit and looked away. "I wanted to... to give you something..."

"You mean this?"

At 7's question, 5 turned to look over at the warrior. He hadn't noticed it before, but 7 had taken her shield and was now wearing it on her arm. 5 started with a wide optic, taking in the sight.

In the dim light of his room, 7 really did look like an angel or war, skullmet tilted back, shield on one arm and spear now in he hand once more. Everything seemed to work together in 5's eyes, so to speak.

5 nodded shyly and looked down, not sure of what he should respond with.

"5..." 7 said, walking over to the bed and leaning over him slightly. "It's perfect, thank you." After she said this, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on 5's forehead where she had hit him.

At the contact 5's workings speed up and he could practically feel sparks flying through him. 7, the 7 he had fallen for, the fierce warrior he admired... just kissed him, clumsy and pathetic 5.

7 stood straight and started to walk out of his room, turning back for a moment with a smile. "Get some rest, I'll come back in a bit with 2, alright?"

5 nodded as 7's smile widened and she left the room quickly, graceful as ever.

Despite the dull throb in his head, 5 couldn't help but smile. This headache was well worth the pain.


End file.
